Traps
Traps 'serve as a mechanic within Dark Deception, serving as obstacles that can kill the player while searching for Soul Shards. They first appear in the third level, '"Deadly Decadence." Summary Traps are confirmed to be triggered, automatic, hidden, timed, or appears whether the player is near or not. The traps can instantly kill the player if they stand on it or touch them. Currently, there are only five traps known, which are the spikes, pendulums, jack-in-the-boxes, swinging hammers, and cannons. Traps are also confirmed to appear in future levels in different forms. When the player is killed by any of the death traps, they will stop in their tracks and die after a sharp penetration noise is played. Variants Spike Traps Tall Spikes Tall spike traps are the first traps introduced in the game, introduced in Chapter 2 in Deadly Decadence''. ''They appear throughout the map, positioned throughout the hedge maze and the manor. Tall spike traps periodically protrude from holes in the floor, emerging from distinctive dark squares in clusters. They will all activate in unison, and will do so regardless of player position or action. Before activating, they will make a distinctive noise as a warning before rising from the ground, where, after about a second, will stay inactive again for a short period of time. They cannot share a space with a soul shard, and they will only kill the player when they activate as they are standing on it. They can be teleported past with the teleportation power. Short Spikes Short spike traps appear in "Stranger Sewers", serving as traps throughout the level. They function identically to tall spike traps, only shorter than them. But like the Tall spikes, the Short spikes have audio cues before activating. Pendulum Traps Pendulums are introduced in the same level as the spike traps, currently exclusive to the manor portion of the level. Pendulums appear in various rooms within the manor, all of which share the same appearance and format. Unlike spike traps, pendulums are exclusive to these rooms, which act as cross-sections between other rooms or hallways. They will always be swinging slowly back and forth, unaffected by player movement or position, and will always kill the player on contact, regardless of where or how they are touched. They can also be teleported past. Although they are currently less common compared to spike traps, they are more dangerous than the spike traps. Cannons Appearing in "Crazy Carnevil", cannons can be spotted in the second act, in groups in certain rooms, periodically firing in a straight direction. They can appear in varying formations as well. Swinging Hammers Found in "Crazy Carnevil," the swinging hammers appear in certain regions throughout the environment. They are attached to a ceiling bar and begin to rise slowly before releasing and hitting at the center. They appear only in act 1. 'Jack-in-a-box ' In the same aforementioned level, some music boxes can also be encountered in the level. Upon winding up completely, the box will quickly release, and a large clown puppet will quickly pop out and attack, resembling a jack-in-a-box spring toy meant to surprise the person winding it up. After attacking, the spring gremlin will immediately return to its box and close it. Trivia * The traps tend to kill the player very frequently due to lack of attention or panic whilst being chased. * It is said in Devlog 5 that traps will reappear in Chapter 3, in the level, Stranger Sewers. * It had also been confirmed they will appear in "Crazy Carnevil" as well, this time, showing swinging hammer and music boxes containing a trap inside. Category:Items Category:Chapter 2